


Все схвачено

by MouseGemini



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Adventures: Avengers, Marvel Adventures: Iron Man
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Tentacle Sex, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пока Тони Старк не попал в плен к монстру с щупальцами, он не усвоил очень важный урок, касающийся людей в его жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все схвачено

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Wrapped Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420113) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Моей бете Komissar. :)

«Новое правило, — подумал Тони. — Больше никаких щупалец».

Вначале проблемы не было. У него имелась водонепроницаемая броня, и двадцать футов в глубину воспринимались как пустяк. Но потом травянисто-зеленое щупальце обхватило его за талию и впечатало в илистую скалу — словно он орех, который надо расколоть — и один из уплотнителей отвалился.

Прохладная вода побежала по бедру.

Вот это уже была проблема. 

Он даже не мог использовать репульсоры в ладонях, чтобы выбраться — руки прижало к бокам. Тони судорожно вдохнул. Не паниковать. Не паниковать. Ага.

— Спайди у меня, — произнесла в коммуникатор Джен. Ну, хоть кто-то в безопасности. — Только что его подобрала.

Чтобы он еще хоть раз из города выехал! Отдых на лоне природы, сказали они. Всей командой. Будет весело, сказали они. Никому и в голову не пришло, что в озере обнаружатся монстры с щупальцами, потому что подобное предположение просто неразумно. Питер раскачивался на ветвях у берега, а Тони скользил над поверхностью воды, включив репульсоры, а потом — щупальца. Вот сюрприз!

— Этой штуковине не нравятся когти, — удовлетворенно заметил Логан.

Слегка виновато заговорил Брюс:  
— Не думаю, что этот враг по силам Халку, но я могу, если…

— Нет, нет, — прервала его Джен. — Мы справимся. Тони, где ты?

Существо с щупальцами слегка подалось назад, а потом снова вжало Тони в скалу. Под водой все движения были медленные, неловкие, и давление не маленькое: Тони ударился бедром, в боку вспыхнула острая боль, и внезапно гидрозатворы вообще слетели. Нога уже целиком была в воде, а край металлической пластины костюма давил на голень.

«СБОЙ БРОНИ НЕИЗБЕЖЕН», — услужливо сообщил ИИ в шлеме. Если Тони не снимет ее сейчас, то попросту утонет. Впрочем, он в любом случае утонет; даже если удастся освободиться от костюма — и «если» тут ключевое слово — его все равно держат под водой. Скверно.

— Шторм, осторожней, — предупредил Стив напряженно и нервно. — Нельзя его поджаривать, пока Тони в озере. Железный Человек, доложи!

— Помогите, — броня искажала голос Тони. — Стив…

Смотровые щели в шлеме стали гаснуть. Рядом с чудовищем появилось что-то, казавшееся в воде розовым. Ноги Джен, понял он. Должно быть, она воспользовалась своими способностями, выросла и зашла на глубину.

— Я тебя не вижу, — прокричала Джен. — Скажи, где ты?

Голос Стива звучал хрипло:  
— Тони!

— Кэп, — заорал Логан. — Нельзя просто так нырять! Ты никогда не найдешь…

«СБОЙ СВЯЗИ», — сообщил шлем. Что-то закоротило, и все погрузилось во тьму, исчезли всякие ощущения, кроме воды, хлынувшей на грудь. Тони едва ли видел что-то вокруг — вода была мутной. Вот отлично-то.  
А потом прямо перед ним появилось что-то голубое. _Стив_.

На его глазах Стив снял из-за спины щит — он что, поплыл с ним? — и обрушил на щупальце. Оно содрогнулось, слегка ослабило хватку, но этого оказалось недостаточно. Стив снова ударил со всей силой, и наконец-то Тони освободился. Но это вело к другой проблеме: в костюме он был тяжелым.

Вода между тем доходила уже до подбородка. Он тонул.

Выражение лица Стива было практически безумным, глаза дикими. Он подплыл к Тони, прижал его к скале, дернул ногами, чтобы удержаться в вертикальном положении. Тони услышал лязг — это Стив открыл клипсы системы экстренного снятия брони. Наконец-то освобожденные конечности и большую часть торса пронзила боль.

Стив слегка постучал по шлему. Сообщение было понятным: «Задержи дыхание». Тони набрал побольше воздуха в легкие, и как только шлем оказался снят, в лицо сразу хлынула показавшаяся ледяной вода.

Кэп обхватил его, оттолкнулся ногами от скалы и устремился вверх — Тони искренне надеялся, что он понимает, где тут верх. Голова кружилась, перед глазами все плыло, а воздуха уже не хватало.

И вдруг щупальце ухватило его за лодыжку, сжало и _развернуло_ …

Тони невольно раскрыл рот в беззвучном крике, и вода наполнила легкие.

Но Стив был рядом, ухватил его и с силой дернул, вытаскивая из хватки щупальца. Они всплыли на поверхность вместе, и Стив не отпускал его, пока тащил к берегу, да и потом, на земле, пока Тони кашлял и отплевывался.

Он держал ладонь у него на спине. Не убирал руку.

— Все чисто. Бей, Шторм, — закричал Стив. Сверкнула молния.

«Ох, — подумал Тони. — Ороро просто _прекрасна_ ». 

Он пообещал себе больше никогда не жаловаться на непрошеный дождь на кухне, от которого техника искрила и загоралась.

Щупальце угрожающе взметнулось над поверхностью. Послышался разряд, и молния ударила его прямо в самый кончик, от чего оно дрогнуло и убралось восвояси. Озеро снова стало гладким как зеркало.

— Ненавижу отдых на природе, — несчастно прохрипел Тони, продолжая откашливаться. — Я хочу домой.

Стив аккуратными круговыми движениями поглаживал его по спине.

— Ага, Шлемоголовый, — казалось, он готов заплакать. — Давай-ка отвезем тебя домой.

* * *   
Растянутая лодыжка. Треснувшее ребро. Возможно, поврежденное колено. Разнообразные ссадины и ушибы. Вроде бы, не страшно, но болело чертовски.

— Мне жаль, — сказал Тони с заднего сиденья квинджета. — Ребята, я понимаю, что вы очень хотели отдохнуть.

— Поверь мне, — ответил с содроганием Питер. — Я больше этого не хочу. Никогда-ни за что.

Зеленоватая тина, налипшая на костюм, придавала ему фиолетовый оттенок.

Логан развернулся и уставился на Тони как на идиота.

— Некоторые вещи важнее, Старк.

— Соглашусь, — добавила Ороро. Даже Брюс решительно кивнул в знак согласия.

— Серьезно, Тони, — Джен оторвалась от шоколадного батончика с мюсли, который кто-то протащил под предлогом того, что подобная еда будет неприкосновенным запасом на случай крайней необходимости (Тони подозревал, что это был Питер). — Ты что, думаешь, что мы сами после такого хотим расслабляться на природе?

Тони вздрогнул, и не только потому, что ему было физически больно.

В детстве и юности у него было не много друзей; до немногочисленных имеющихся рано или поздно добирался отец, и… Иногда Тони казалось, что он покупает дружбу Мстителей, давая им дом, спонсируя команду; и в такие моменты сомнения становились особенно сильными. Нет, никто не был недоброжелателен с ним, и все к нему относились хорошо. Но нельзя купить дружбу, небезразличие или любовь, и нельзя добиться, чтобы они относились к нему так же, как он к ним. Он в целом нравился им, но полную взаимность никто не гарантировал; подобные разговоры заставляли его чувствовать себя мелочным и нуждающимся, обузой.  
Внутренний голос нашептывал, что возможно, он нравился им из-за того, что мог дать или сделать. Может быть, они просто мирились с ним. И вероятно, сейчас негодовали от того, что пришлось вытаскивать его из кишащего щупальцами озера.

Нет, сказал он себе. Это точно не так.

Стив молчал — он управлял квинджетом — и сердце Тони оборвалось. Ему хотелось нравиться Стиву — очень сильно, больше всего на свете. И уж если углубляться в смысл этого самого «нравиться»… ну, Стив наверняка в таком не будет заинтересован. Он же может получить, кого пожелает. И надо было так случиться, что именно Стиву пришлось вытаскивать его жалкую тушку из озера. Стиву, которого мучили кошмары о льдах, холодной темной воде. И как бы благодарен Тони ни был, он жалел, что эта «честь» не выпала кому-нибудь другому. Он видел, как выглядел Стив после того, как просыпался от кошмаров; когда шатался по Башне, приходил поговорить, если не мог снова заснуть, а сам Тони не ложился допоздна, возясь с разными механизмами… Он слишком часто видел Стива в таком состоянии и до сих пор не мог забыть грусть в его глазах; а как, должно быть, сейчас чувствовал себя сам Стив? 

Наверное, он этого не хотел.

Но все равно сделал. Конечно же, сделал. Он был Капитаном Америка, он спас бы любого. Не то чтобы это что-то значило.

Тони так хотел, чтобы это что-то значило.

Он просто хотел… любви. Это было жалко, но из песни слов не выкинешь.

* * *  
— Ты вытянул короткую спичку, да?

Стив, сидевший на противоположном конце дивана, искоса на него посмотрел.

— Что?

Тони легким движением указал на себя, подштопанного и перебинтованного. Хоть обезболивающее начало действовать.

— Ну, знаешь, забота о калеке.

— Это не повинность, — ответил Стив. — Правда. И я сам вызвался. Тебе что-нибудь принести?

— Принеси меня в мастерскую, — раздраженно попросил Тони. — Это была моя любимая броня, и теперь она на дне озера.

Стив вздохнул и отложил пачку бумаг, которую держал в руках.

— Ты сможешь сделать новую, когда тебе станет лучше.

— Мне жаль, что я ее потерял, — повинился Тони. Ух ты, наркота быстро делала свое дело.

— А мне не жаль, — решительно сказал Стив, и его глаза вспыхнули. — Ее можно заменить. А тебя нет.

Тони несколько раз моргнул.

— Ты что, серьезно?.. Кэп, не надо думать…

— Ты мне не безразличен, — с улыбкой заявил Стив.

Этого Тони и хотел. Но ему нельзя на такое рассчитывать.

— Ты нырнул в озеро, полное щупалец, ради меня.

— Могу только повторить свои слова, — взгляд Стива стал напряженным, и Тони начал подозревать, что он имел в виду что-то конкретное.

А потом Стив протянул руку, положил ладонь на обивку дивана. Тони потянулся и провел кончиками пальцев по его запястью. Стив просиял.

— Я тебе не безразличен, — повторил Тони.

Стив снова улыбнулся, и Тони подумал, что, может быть, таки получит все, о чем мечтает.

— Ага, — подтвердил Стив. Его улыбка была приятной, нежной, мягкой — такой Тони у него никогда раньше не видел, и что-то в ней вызывало доверие. Он может попросить. Стив не причинит ему боли.

Тони откашлялся.

— Возможно, кое-что ты мог бы для меня сделать… — начал он.

— Все, что угодно, — с готовностью предложил Стив. — Все, что тебе нужно.

Тони вздохнул.

— Может, ты разрешишь… опереться на тебя немного?

Стив улыбнулся шире, рвано вздохнул — словно уже и не ждал, что Тони предложит, словно это был подарок, который он всегда хотел, но не решался попросить.

— Я был бы очень рад.

Чтобы удобно устроиться, им пришлось немного повозиться и чуть-чуть потревожить синяки в процессе, но в конце концов Тони устроил голову на плече Стива, а потом вообще сполз ниже — на колени, что оказалось еще удобнее. Стив был теплым — он всегда был теплым — и Тони счастливо вздохнул, запрокинув голову.

Стив улыбнулся, сжал его ладонь, которую по-прежнему держал, и почти нежно убрал с его лба пряди волос.

— Так хорошо? — спросил он с некоторым сомнением, словно не знал наверняка.

— М-м-м… — слегка сонно пробормотал Тони. — Так отлично.

Стив был рядом. И никуда не собирался уходить. Тони закрыл глаза.

Словно бы издалека он услышал голос Джен.

— Вы во всем разобрались? — спросила она будто бы довольно. — Много времени у вас этого заняло.

Тони уже засыпал, и голос Стива прозвучал как низкий приятный гул:  
— Ага. Думаю, теперь у нас все отлично.


End file.
